


Permission

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Crowley muses over whether he should ask permission. Written for the Good Omens Celebration to the theme of 'old fashioned'.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Permission

'It's not going to disappear if you don't look at it for a moment, you know,' said Crowley, as he watched Aziraphale trace a finger around the elegant ring he had been wearing for the last eight hours and staring at for the last two. Crowley had kept him distracted from staring at it for several hours in their bed before exhaustion had won out and they had both given in to sleep. From the moment the angel had woken though, he was busy staring at his new ring with a small smile on his lips.

'I like looking at it,' he said, 'I've never had an engagement ring before.'

'I should hope not,' said Crowley, capturing his hand and lacing their fingers together, 'You're mine.'

'Not that there was ever a doubt,' said Aziraphale, 'But you've certainly stated your claim now.'

'Well, now you're a free agent I didn't want you getting your head turned.'

Aziraphale laughed, pressing a kiss to his red hair as Crowley rested his head on his shoulder. 'Never going to happen. I've wanted you forever.'

'And now you have me,' said Crowley, 'And whenever you're ready, we can make it official. I just wish...'

'What?' said Aziraphale as he heard the sigh at his shoulder.

Crowley traced a finger over the glittering ring. 'S'nothing,' he said, 'Just, I know it's old fashioned and both of us are well over the age of any concept of consent and free to make our own choices but it's traditional.'

'What's traditional?' said Aziraphale unsure where the conversation was leading them.

'To ask, you know, permission,' said Crowley, turning so his face was buried in the angel's neck, 'Silly, I know.'

'You'd want to ask someone for my hand? But who...oh.'

'See, silly.'

'Not silly,' said Aziraphale, 'It's a beautiful sentiment but, even if you could, I don't know what the response would be and then we'd have to find a way to elope and I'm a bit long in the tooth for so much drama.'

'Shut up, you're an angel in your prime,' said Crowley, 'I would though, ask I mean, if you wanted me to.'

Aziraphale smiled, 'I've had enough of people making my choices for me. I love you and I am going to marry you, permission not required.'

'I love you too,' said Crowley, raising his head and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, 'Before I make an honest angel of you though, how about we live in sin for a little longer or are you a bit long in the tooth for round three.'

Aziraphale laughed, deftly flipping the demon onto his back and grinning at his shriek of surprise, 'I'll give you long in the tooth, dear boy.'


End file.
